Naruto of the Nine Biju
by chiposkippy
Summary: Naruto seals the rest of the biju and hosts inside of him (this includes Hachibi, Bee, and Gara) after he teams up with Kurama. He travels Back to the forbidden scroll incident an lives his new life with all nine biju and his previous knowledge. Naruto, Hinata, Female Kurama, Nibi, and Nanabi M-rated slightly Op-ish.
1. Chapter prolauge

Naruto of the Nine biju.

* * *

Hey this is CoS, I got this in my head and decided to make it. Naruto will have two abilities from each biju, Rasengan, Hirashin, and chakra chains. no flaming.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ch.: Prologue

* * *

Naruto watched as Kirabi and Gara were absorbed into the Gedo Mazo statue. They had fought their hardest, but it was futile the statue was too strong. As he jumped in the air he got pulled in to his mind scape. He walked down the sewer way to the Kyuubis cage pissed that it wanted to talk. As he stepped in, the feeling of death that was usually present was gone. He stepped up to the cage and the Fox spoke.

"Naruto all my brothers and sisters have been seal into that accursed statue. I am willing to be full partners with you to destroy that thing."

"Why, you usually want to destroy me why partner with me?" Naruto said.

"I can't use my power to the fullest without a host and I can't get out anyways. Besides you can't beat that thing even if you use sage mode." The fox said.

"All right let's go partner." Naruto said as he opened the gate.

After a bright flash of light Naruto is on top of the fox looking down a hallway that reads 'bijuu' on it. They walk a short while going into a massive room that had a spotlight shining on nine circles that had one through nine on them. In each circle was a biju and it's host, on their right was Gaara on top of Shukaku, and on their left was Bee on top of Hachibi. As the fox sits in the 'nine' circle Bee raps out.

"Looks like all the bijuu are here, we'll make the enemy shiver in fear, as we break outta here." (My rapping sucks).

"Shut it Bee we need to make the introductions." Hachibi says shutting Bee up.

"I am Gaara Subaku fifth Kazekage, host of the Ichibi no Shukaku." Gara says in his drawly voice.

"I'm the Ichibi, Shukaku." Shukaku says in his crazy, but serious voice. (1)

"I am Yugito Nii, host of the Nibi." Yugito says.

"I am the Nibi, Matatabi." Matatabi says. (2)

"I am Yugura fourth Mizukage, host of the Sanbi." Yugura says.

"I am the Sanbi, Isobu." Isobu says. (3)

"I am Roushi, host of the Yonbi." Roushi says.

"I am the Yonbi, Son Goku." Son says. (4)

"I am Hon, host of the Gobi. Hon says.

"I am the Gobi, Kokuo." Kokuo says. (5)

"I am Utakata, host of the Rokubi." Utakata says.

"I am the Rokubi, Saiken." Saiken says. (6)

"I am Fu, host of the Nanabi." Fu says.

"I am the Nanabi, Choumei." Chomei says. (7)

"I am the float like a butterfly and sting like bee, that's me Kirabi." Bee raps.

"I am the Hachibi, Gyuki." Gyuki says. (8)

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto says.

"I am the Kyuubi, Kurama." Kurama says. (9)

"Now that we have introductions over with we need a plan." Isobu says getting nods all around.

"Well Naruto and I are the only ones on the out side so we can fight." Kurama says.

"Well even with us as partners that statue got Bee and he has been partners with Gyuki for a lot longer than we have, but I have a plan. My ancestors were the Uzumaki who were all seal masters, if I can unseal all of you then we could beat that statue." Naruto says.

"Ok I'm in, but what seal is powerful enough to get us outta here?" Shukaku asks.

"One that has all our power." Son says.

"Ok I'll get to work." Naruto says.

Naruto jumped off of Kuramas head and gathered chakra in his hands. He burned his seal into the floor, using the numbers he draws out nine lines that come together into a ring which go into a nine lined spiral. This takes him about an hour and when he finishes he jumps back on Kuramas head.

"Ok now this seal will gather all of our chakra to disrupt the chakra of the statue, if we mess up it will do things I can't even go into." Naruto says as all of the bijuu and hosts glow. The seal lines glow rainbow colors and Naruto wakes up.

Naruto in the real world flashes yellow and gets his perfect fox cloak. He makes nine chakra arms off of his right hand and they merge into the seal design. He cocks his arm back and smashes the statue in the forehead yelling.

"Bijuu seal: Full reverse." The bijuu chakra in the statue gets pulled out and into Naruto. A blinding white light appears and Narutos vision goes black.

* * *

Hope you like the beginning to this story. Sorry for the cliff hanger though. R&R please this is CoS saying seeya. Naruto will not get the rinnegan he would be too op-ish.


	2. Chapter 1

This is CoS with NNB ch.1. Thank you to all the people who have read the Prologue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ch.:1 Back in the past

* * *

Naruto was seeing black for what he felt like was eternity. He couldn't open his eyes. After awhile he felt a weight that he had not known been there lift off of him. He herd the chirping of crickets and the smell of a nightly breeze, he felt a large object that felt papery in his hands. He opened his eyes to see a shack in the middle of the woods. He remembered that shack it was the on he was supposed to meet Mizuki at when he tried to get him to steal the forbidden scroll when he was twelve, which felt like what was in his hands...

"Holy shit I'm back in Konoha!" Naruto yelled in a pre-teen voice. "Wait what happened to my voice!?" He asked himself in alarm rushing to the window of the shack. He rubbed the dirt and dust off the glass and he stared in a horrible shock. He was a kid again and he had the forbidden scroll.. Wait this must be a dream right. He went to pinch himself (pinches). "Ow.. shit, this is real I'm back to that night!" he yells in his old voice.

Just then his world went black and he woke up in his mindscape. He opened his eyes to see the familiar sewer and saw his older appearance in the waters reflection. He knew that Kurama would know what was going on and so he ran as fast as he could into the room where his bijuu resided. As he ran into the room it was different. He saw the seal he made to release the rest of the bijuu from the statue, and saw the biju in their places murmuring to each other. As he walked in the middle of the group they all go silent as Kurama clears his throat.

"(Clears throat) Naruto the seal that you made absorbed the rest of my siblings chakra and put it inside you. It also took you back to when you first became a host the day you became a ninja." Kurama says as the rest of the bijuu nod.

"Our hosts were rewritten into history not having our chakra, but still retaining the skills they had gained from us." Son says.

"So will they remember what happened like I do?" Naruto asks.

"No our maker and 'parent' as you would say, the Rikudou Sennen, once said that we would come together again. We thought that he meant us becoming the Juubi from that statue, but we realize now that he meant that we would all be in one host." Gyuki says getting nods from the others.

"Ok then well sorry that you guys are stuck inside me." Naruto says looking down guiltily.

"It's fine kid as long as you stay the way you are then we have no problems...shit I feel a evil presence coming hide that scroll!" Shukaku says urgently.

"Wait when you go find the Hirashin mark and push chakra into it you will memorize it for later use." Kurama says as Naruto fades out.

Naruto opens his eyes and unfurls the scroll getting to the Hirashin mark. He pushes his chakra into it, it glows and he gets a mental picture of it inside his head. He closes the scroll and puts on a goofy face waiting for the evil traitor Mizuki. Iruka gets their first and Naruto acts surprised.

(I'm skipping all the banter and such and getting to the fun part.)

Naruto glares at Mizuki flaring his demonic chakra and yells out.

"Touch my sensei and I will rip you to shreds!" Naruto says glowing red from his chakra. He crosses his fingers in his favorite hand sign. "Multy Shadow clone jutsu!" Thousands of pissed blonds popped into existence and glared at Mizuki who was cowering in fear. All the Naruto's rushed the traitor and beat him into a twitching bloody pulp. Naruto walks over to Iruka who gives him his head band saying that he passed. Iruka passes out and Naruto carries him to the hospital.

He ignores the looks and drops Iruka in his personal room calling a nurse with the call button. He leaves and goes to the Hokages office. As he land on the building he hops in through the window. He looks straight at Sarutobi and says.

"Hey long time no see old man." Naruto smiles and remembers that now he could save the old man from Orochimaru. Naruto explains what happened and the Hokage nods saying.

"Good job Naruto I'll put you in the active registry for your work." The Hokage goes to retrieve the papers for Naruto, who was still standing there. "Was there something else?" The old man asked.

"Yes I know about the Kyuubi and want you to address the public about my parents and lineage, also I want to move in to my parents house and call Jiraiya I want to beat his face in for not being here." Naruto says shocking the old Hokage.

"Well I guess I can't get you to reconsider so I will announce it at the graduation ceremony tomorrow." The old Hokage says.

"Thanks." Naruto says leaping out the window he runs to his apartment and seals all of his belongings into a scroll. He goes to his parents house and opens the door with a swipe of his blood on the security seal. He puts his stuff away and goes to his parents room. He opens the door and lays on the bed happy that he was finally able to have the power to help his friends and family.

* * *

So that is the end of chapter 1 hope you liked it. I'll update this with my other story. Read and review. seeya. Naruto went to this time because he did not 'know' he was a host until now.


	3. Chapter 2

NNb ch2

* * *

This is CoS with NNB chapter 2. Well this story is great with readers. My reviews have been good for me in confidence and technical stuff. So here's chapter 2. I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Beep-beep-beep-beechzshach. _Naruto got out another alarm clock after smashing the one that woke him up. He brushed his teeth and showered. As he dried off he went into his mind scape. As he got into the room holding the bijuu he was shocked to see it was changed again. their was a huge expanse of varying terrain. It had forests, mountains, deserts, plains, rivers, lakes and in the middle of it all was a hotel/ massive apartment with eleven floors.

"Holy shit what happened?" He said to the air.

"We decided to clean up and make this place more hospitable." Naruto heard Shukaku say, but when he turned to look their was a miss colored version of Gaara. He had sandy blond hair, Shukakus eyes, black tattoos on his arms, lightly tanned skin, a tan jacket with black shorts and shirt, and a head band around his neck that said (1).

"So why the human form?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to commemorate our hosts and decided that this was the best way." Choumei said appearing with the other bijuu. She looked like Fu, but had blue-green hair and yellow eyes. She wore a black shirt holing in her C-breasts, black skirt, green jacket, and a head band with (7) on her right arm. Naruto took in the others appearances. Matatabi looked like Yugito, but had blue hair, yellow/green eyes, black shirt that held her D-breasts, black biker shorts, blue with black tear mark jacket, and head band with (2) across her body like a sash. Isobu looked like Yugura, but had slightly grey skin, green hair, Isobu eyes, black shirt and shorts, grey/ green jacket, and had a head band with (3) sewn into his shirt. Son looked like a younger Roushi, but had red/ black streaked hair, orange eyes, red-ish skin, black shirt and pants, deep red jacket, and head band with (4) as a belt. Kokuo was what Han looked like under his armor. He was tall and built, had red markings under his eyes, short brown hair, pale skin, black shirt and pants, light green and white jacket, and had a head band with (5) on his left arm. Saiken looked like Utakata, but had sky blue hair, pale skin, blue eyes, black shirt and pants, sky blue jacket, and had a head band with (6) as a belt. Gyuki looked like Bee, but had grey hair, Gyuki eyes behind the shades, dark brown skin, black shirt and pants, blue-grey jacket, horn tattoos on his right cheek, and had a head band with (8) on a glove on his right hand. Kurama was a girl...

"**Wait you're a girl!?"** Naruto yelled as he huffed and puffed.

"Yes I am Naruto." Kurama said in his sexy jutsu voice, only with out the seduction. Kurama had the 'Naruko' look, but had strawberry blond hair, red/ orange eyes, whisker marks, a black shirt holding her D-breasts, black skirt, orange jacket, and a head band with (9) on her neck. Naruto whistled and Kurama blushed. Naruto cleared his throat.

"So what's with the house?" Naruto asked.

"We all made personal rooms and one empty one for you to check put later, you need to go graduate." Son said. Naruto a woke from his mindscape and got a mental message from Kurama.

_'Put some bijuu chakra into your hands and make some new clothes.' _

Naruto closed his eyes and focused for a second, He opened his eyes and looked at his handy work. He had a black shirt, pants, and sandals, he had a black long jacket with orange flames and the seal design he made for releasing the bijuu , but it had mini pictures of the bijuus in the circles. The word Bijuu sage was written under the design. He got dressed and put his head band on his forehead. He then opened his window and leaped out of his apartment which he would leave to move into his parents house.

Later he arrived at the academy and got to class right on time. He got some odd stares with his outfit, but shrugged them off. He scanned the room and found Hinata. After her confession in his fight with Pain, he began to get to know and love her more during the war. He went up and sat next to her. He immedietly saw her blush and smirked, he could have some fun.

"Hey Hinata-chan what's up?" Naruto asked in an all to innocent way. He inwardly smirked and laughed as Hinatas face invented red that would put the Sharingan to shame.

"He-he-hello Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out getting redder as Naruto smirked at her. He then started to chuckle and Hinata got a little defensive. "Don-don't laugh at me Naruto-kun." The little bit of seriousness in her voice made Naruto proud. He figured out that if someone hurts her friends or family you will wish the Shinigami got you because hell had no shit on Hinata when she got pissed. Naruto smoothed his face and said.

"Ok Hinata-chan wanna get a bite to eat after we leave?" Hinata was shocked and elated. Naruto was finally noticing her and she would not let him go.

"Sur-sure Naruto-kun." Hinata replied as Iruka walked in. He gave his spiel on being a ninja and then got to the teams. (Skipping to the main teams).

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto nodded knowing what his team would face and he would do better the second time around. Sakura cheered in her banshee screech, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abarame." Hinata looked at Naruto sad that they couldn't be together on the same team, and Naruto returned her look with a true smile of his. "Team 9 is still in rotation, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." just then a knock was heard on the door. Iruka walked over and opened the door to reveal Hiruzen and Jiraiya. The class stood and bowed in respect for two of the strongest ninja in their village. Hiruzen spoke.

"I have an announcement to make, Naruto will you come down here." Naruto walked down and stood in-between the two men. "Naruto has found out who his parents are and requested me to tell you all. This is to be made public soon so telling you is just a start. The Kyuubi attack that took our Yondaime from us is the same day as Naruto's birthday October tenth. The Yondaime was a honorable man, but could not kill the beast as it is entirely chakra, so he sealed it into a baby boy, but he could not do this to just anyone's child. The only one to be born that night was Naruto here, but not only did the Yondaime seal the beast into a child he sealed it into his own son. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yellow flash and Yondaime of Konoha." The students gasped and stared at Naruto. Some were of fear, some were of calculation (cyber cookie on who will pm me their correct guess to the people), and even more were of respect that Naruto hasn't gone insane and slaughtered them yet. "Naruto is not the fox and is a hero that has protected us all, and also for you who wish to study Kenjutsu, and for those who don't, Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Swirling red death. She was our most powerful Kenjutsu user and hailed from our old allies and cousins of the Senju, the Uzumaki clan who were very powerful and were masters at seals." More stares were pointed at Naruto who chuckled abit at the faces of his friends and classmates.

Even Sasuke was wide eyed and surprised, the dobe was really a very prodigal ninja.

"Also Jiraiya of the Sannin is his god father." Even more stares and a couple of ohs and ahs. The door opened again and the sensei (even Kakashi per direct orders) walked in and claimed their teams. team 7 and Jiraiya went to the roof.

"So this my team huh?" Asked Kakashi to himself. "Blondie go." Naruto smirked and blurred a bit. in his hands appeared Kakashi's por-Icha-Icha. He looked wide eyed and felt that the weight of his book was gone. Naruto flared his chakra in his index finger creating a blue aura and said.

"Be nice or the book will be ash." Kakashi anime cried and nodded furiously getting his book from Naruto. Naruto started and said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are Hinata-chan, training, Ramen of the Ichiraku variety, and listen/writing/playing music. My dislikes are traitors, god-complex people ramen cooking time, perverts (Looking at Kakashi and Jiraiya). My dream is to surpass my parents and become a great ninja and Hokage."

"You next pinky." Kakashi says pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are (Sasuke).. and walking on the beach. My dislikes are Ino-pig, perverts and annoying people. My dream is to (Sasuke).

Next is you emo king." Kakashi points at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My three likes are training to get stronger, cats, and tomato juice. Some of my many dislikes are weaklings, fan-girls, dobes, and perverts. My dream, no my mission is to kill someone and revive my clan."

_'Well sensei's son is promising, the girl could be useful if she got serious, and duck-ass hair is a avenger case.'_ Kakashi thinks then says. "Well I am your sensei Kakashi Hatake. My likes are my former team, Icha-Icha-chan, and a wandering muse. My dislikes are Icha-chan haters, brats, and flames of youth. My dream is meh." Kakashi finished and told them to meet at training ground 7 at six a.m. no breakfast.

After the rest of the team left Jiraiya walked to Naruto placing a hand on his shoulder and getting a sucker punch to ping-pong and mini Jiraiya. he doubled over and coughed. After Jiraiya recovered Naruto spoke.

"That's for not being here when I needed you and don't give that 'I needed to manage the spy network' shit, I know toads could have helped you." Naruto glared and Jiraiya sulked knowing the kid was right, but he was taken by surprise when Naruto hugged him.

"What's the deal kid? You hit me and then hug me what the hell!" Jiraiya yells.

(Naruto explains the truth to his god father and has him meet the bijuu{via shadow clone over shadowing}).

"Damn kid so it is true what the geezer said then." Jiraiya says tiredly.

"Yeah well I got to go, got a date with Hinata-chan." Naruto says while jumping away.

Later Naruto found Hinatas chakra signal and found her just leaving her team. He let his prankster side work and henged into a orange fox. He went to Hinata and did his puppy face.

"Awww you are so cute will you let me hold you?" Hinata asked the henged Naruto who was cracking up on the inside. He leapt into her arms and licked her face. She giggled and kissed him on the forehead. He saw his chance and sprang out of her arms de-hengeing.

"Thanks for the kiss Hi-na-ta-chaan!" He said giving his foxily smirk. Hinata went beet red and was twiddling her fingers. She looked like she would die of embarrassment so Naruto comforted her. "Sorry Hinata, but I like messing with people and you needed to loosen up."

"It's fine Naruto-kun. So where do you want to go?" Hinata said calming down.

"Well Ichiraku sounds good to me, you?" He said offering his arm.

"Yes that will be good." Hinata getting pink in the cheeks as she held on to Naruto.

The young couple walked through the village. Naruto got looks of guilt and respect from the villagers. One store owner that was especially mean walked up to the young couple and bowed to Naruto.

"Please forgive me Namikaze-sama I offer my deepest apologies for my actions." He said crying. Naruto let go of Hinata and raised the man to his feet.

"Don't do that." He turned to the crowd that had gathered and jumped onto a street lamp. He said in a loud and authoritive voice. "People of the leaf I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze forgive you under the circumstances in which you apologize for, I understand your fear and tell you that I forgive you!" He jumped down to the sound of clapping. Naruto re-laced his arm with Hinata and continued on to Ichiraku.

As the young couple walked in Techui walked around and hugged Naruto explaining to him about his knowledge of Narutos past. Naruto forgave him and bought three bowls, two miso and a pork. Hinata ordered a shrimp and a small plate of cinnamon rolls. the two chatted until dusk and Naruto walked Hinata home.

"Well here we are Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, see you Naruto-kun." as Hinata was turning around Naruto grabbed her shoulders and gave her a mind numbing kiss. He let go and jumped away. Hinata stood their and whispered. "Naruto-kun is a great kisser." she walked inside her home thinking about the kiss.

Meanwhile Naruto was happy that he kissed Hinata. He leapt home and turned in knowing what to do for the test his team would go through.

* * *

So hoped you like the chapter. R&R and seeya for NNB chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3

NNBch3

Hey this is CoS with NNB chapter 3. I will answer any reviews here now too, so the reason they sealed Gaara into the statue was they needed a body for Shukaku to be brought back in. Also reread the early chapters I answered other reviews there. R&R enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up three hours early based on what his clock said. He went through his morning routine and got dressed. As he arrived at training ground 7 he sat on top of the middle post and went into his mindscape. As he walked inside the apartment complex. He had to give his partners credit the room was huge! It had a fully stocked chefs kitchen, greatly furnished living room with a crescent moon couch and flat screen with surround sound, billiards, fuuse ball, and ping-pong tables. There also was darts, indoor basket ball, and martial arts ring. As he looked around he heard a slight giggle. He turned around to see Matatabi trying to suppress a smile. Naruto is irked and says, "Hey I haven't seen such a cool place before so don't laugh." Matatabi looses it and breaks down laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha we-well you have your own floor right above Kuramas so lets go check it out."

The two go up to his room by elevator. As they arrive Naruto looks out in wonder. His room was epic, it had a king sized orange bed, flat screen TV, weapons target, and stereo with all of his favorite music.

"Wow this is mine, it's great!" Naruto says excitedly. He walks around his room and laughs, enjoying his new room. Matatabi clears her throat.

"We need to get you back down into the commons you need to see Kurama."

The two go back down to the commons room and see the other bijuu are there. They walk up to the group and Kurama speaks.

"Naruto now that we all are sealed inside you we all want to protect you, so we all want to teach you one basic, but strong jutsu."

"Also you will get some of the special traits we gave our previous hosts." Isobu says.

"Ok thanks, you guys are the best!" Naruto hugs the girls and high-fives the guys (he fist bumps Gyuki).

Naruto takes the scrolls that he gets from each of his partners and heads out side. He makes mental clones to help him learn each jutsu. He gives one scroll to each of his eight clones. He keeps Kuramas scroll and the clones go off to a terrain that will suit their training.

* * *

(Original Naruto P.O.V.)

Naruto opened his scroll and read the title of the jutsu (Bijuu flash bullet). He reads the instructions and transforms into his Bijuu mode, it is still yellow, but his jacket alters the seal, only the picture of Kurama in the middle is visible. He makes another shadow clone as he flares his bijuu chakra. He races at the clone and yells, "Bijuu flash bullet", he kicks the clone into the air as he dose a high speed beat-down that could put his dad to shame. He skids to a stop directly opposite from where he started from and powered down. He went back to the complex and watched as his clones faded giving him knowledge of his new jutsu.

* * *

(Shukaku scroll clone)

The clone opened the scroll he got from Shukaku as he landed in the desert area of his mind. He hoped it was a cool sand attack, and wasn't disappointed as he read the title (Sand shower jutsu). He reads the instructions and turns to a large boulder sticking out of the sand. He goes into a open stance and dose a lifting motion with his hands out to his sides. Sand rises and he holds it in the air above his head. He dose a 'go forward' motion with both of his hands saying, "Sand shower jutsu", and the sand reacts immediately turning into miniature sandy spears of death. The sand projectiles batter the rock turning it into stone Swiss cheese. The clone satisfied, goes back to the complex and sees the original coming so he dispels himself.

* * *

(Matatabi scroll clone)

The clone opened the scroll he got from Matatabi as he landed in the field area of his mind. He knew that Matatabi had fire abilities, so he guessed that it would revolve around that. He opened the scroll and read the title (Mouse hair-ball jutsu). As he reads the instruction he gets a foxy grin on his face and puts a mental note to kiss her after his training was done. He held the tiger sign and yelled, "Mouse hair-ball jutsu", he blows a blue and black fire ball shaped like a mouse. It goes toward a tree and explodes into smaller fire balls burning holes in the tree. He was happy with the jutsu and went back to the starting spot, dispelling as the original came.

* * *

(Isobu scroll clone)

The clone opened the scroll he got from Isobu as he landed on the lake area in his mind. He remembered when he fought Yugura when he was reanimated, and thought about the coral jutsu he used hoping he got that. As it turns out he did as he read the title (Rippling coral jutsu). As he read the instructions he turned to a big sand stone poking out of the water. He slammed his hands down and yelled, "Rippling coral jutsu". Coral spikes raced toward the rock, and shattered it when they expanded into a sharp mass of coral around it. He went back to the house and faded when the original came.

* * *

(Son-Goku scroll clone)

The clone opened the scroll he got from Son as he landed in the mountain area of his mind. He remembered that Son used lava attacks, and guessed that this scroll had one in it. He was right about that as he read the title (Lava-rock jutsu). As he read the instructions he realized he would get the Lava kekei genkai for this jutsu. He sucked in air and held the control sign for a fire ball and yelled, "Lava-rock jutsu", as he blew a stream of lava that formed into three spheres of the liquid fire. The lava rocks flew into the side of one of the mountains in his mind. It burned and melted away a huge hole in it. The clone was proud of his work and returned to the house. He faded as he saw the original coming.

* * *

(Kokuo scroll clone)

The clone that got the scroll from Kokuo opened his gift as he landed on a hot spring in his mind. He knew Han used his steam kekei genkai as his main source of fighting, so he thought he would get a jutsu like that. He was right as he read the title (Steam kick jutsu). He read the instructions and got into a ready stance. He watched as his leg was covered in scalding steam as he turned to a boulder and yelled, "Steam kick jutsu", He took a step and swung his leg letting the momentum from the steam carry him. He made contact and herd a satisfying crumbling sound as he turned one huge rock into gravel. He went back to the house and dissipated as the original came.

* * *

(Saiken scroll clone)

The clone that got the scroll from Saiken opened his gift as he landed on the banks of the river that was in his mind. He remembered the mission that he met Utakata on and felt guilty that he was taken and sealed into that damn statue. He read the title and was happy he got a jutsu Utakata used a lot (Exploding bubbles jutsu). He read the instructions and curled his middle finger with his thumb. He sucked in and said, "Exploding bubbles jutsu", as he blew out sending a cascade of the bubbles to a near by tree. The bubbles collided with the tree making a exploding pop sound. The clone was happy with it's work and went back to the house. He dispelled after the original came.

* * *

(Choumei scroll clone)

The clone opened the scroll he got from Choumei as he landed in a field area of his mind. He knew Fu used scale powder and wind attacks as her weapons of choice. He wondered which one he would get as he read the title (Fan slash jutsu). He was happy he could add this to his elemental jutsu list as he read the instructions. He crossed his arms like an 'X' and yelled, "Fan slash jutsu", as he swung his arms. He made an 'X' shaped wind slash that flew over the field and expanded into a miniature tornado that flattened the grass, and ripped chunks of dirt and stones out of the ground. Happy with his success he went back to the house and faded when the original came.

* * *

(Gyuki scroll clone)

The clone opened the scroll he got from Gyuki as he landed in a heavy forest area in his mind. He knew Bee had lots of lightning jutsus and wondered if he got that. He answered his own question when he read the title (Lariat jutsu). He was ecstatic that he got the jutsu that made Bee famous as he read the instructions. He turned to a thick redwood tree and flexed his right arm. He was covered in regular chakra that then had lightning bursts in it. He got into a steady running stance and yelled, "Lariat jutsu", as he sped off toward the tree punching it with his lightning cloaked arm. The tree stood still, but a sonic boom breaks and the tree flies away shattering in the air. Happy with his success he went back to the house and faded as the original came.

* * *

(Regular P.O.V.)

Naruto was happy with all the success his clones had with the jutsus the bijuu gave him. He got another thought and walked back into the house and walked up to Kurama, Choumei, and Matatabi. They all stood up and Naruto with a burst of two shadow clones and chakra enhanced speed, gave a deep kiss to the three female bijuu. His clones faded and he took a mental photo of their shocked faces and left his mindscape. Naruto woke from his trip to his mind just as Sasuke and Sakura were getting there. He hops down off the post and turns to a nearby tree as Kakashi jumps down too. The Genin stand in front of the posts as Kakashi reaches into his back pocket and pulls out two bells and a alarm clock. He clears his throat after he sets the time on the clock.

"So today we will do the real test to see if you three will become Genin." Kakashi says getting stares from Sasuke and Sakura.

"What we already did a final test!" Sakura yells.

"Yes you did, but that was to weed out the kids who couldn't become ninja. This test is to weed out the ones who got lucky in the final exam."

"Ok so what do we do?" Sasuke asks folding his arms.

"Thanks for asking Sasuke. You three will try to get one of two bells from me if you fail to get one you go back to the academy." Kakashi says in a bored tone.

Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked and get a nervous look. Naruto smirks remembering what Kakashi did to him the two time he did this test. He planned on not only passing in one go, but getting his revenge in the process. Kakashi ties the bells to his belt and puts his finger on the start button of the clock and says, "Go".

The three Genin scatter and hide in various places. Kakashi looks around noting that they hide well for genin. Naruto makes two shadow clones and sends them to Sasuke and Sakura to tell them his plan. The clones find Sasuke and Sakura and tell them the originals plan. They agree to it and the clones fade sending their memories to Naruto. Naruto makes a shadow clone and sends it to fight Kakashi.

* * *

(Clone vs. Kakashi)

The clone lands in the clearing glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi registers that Naruto is a threat and puts away his Icha-Icha while also revealing his Sharingan. Naruto flares his bijuu chakra going into his bijuu mode. He makes seven more clones that all have different color cloaks. The clone goes into the Shukaku cloak and is reversed colored switching the yellow and black and getting the picture of Shukaku in the middle of the cloak, and also getting Shukakus eyes. The Matatabi cloak clone switches the yellow for deep blue and getting the picture of Matatabi in the middle of the cloak, and also gets yellow and green eyes. The Isobu cloak clone switches the yellow for dark green and gets the picture of Isobu in the middle of the cloak, and also gets Isobus eyes. The Son Goku cloak clone switches the yellow for red and gets the picture of Son in the middle of the cloak, and also getting Sons eyes. The Kokuo cloak clone switched the yellow for a light green and had the picture of Kokuo in the middle of the cloak, and also had Kokuo eyes. The Saiken cloak clone switched the yellow for a sky blue and had the picture of Saiken in the middle of the cloak, and also had Saikens eyes. The Choumei cloak clone switched the yellow for navy blue and had the picture of Choumei in the middle of the cloak, and also had yellow eyes. The Gyuki cloak clone switched the yellow for purple and had the picture of Gyuki in the middle of the cloak, and also had grey eyes.

The clones speak as one, "I have gained the trust and power of the bijuu and will unleash their wrath on you Kakashi Hatake!" The clones all flare their chakra and do the jutsu from the picture of the bijuu on their backs. " Bijuu art: Sand shower, Mouse hair-ball, Rippling coral, Lava-rock, Steam kick, Exploding bubbles, Fan slash, Lariat, jutsu!" The clones say doing their jutsus. Coral spikes surround Kakashi, who jumps in the air to doge, but quickly has to escape the scalding steam kick and electrifying lariat attacks coming toward him. He sways out of the way, but then has to brace as a barrage of sand spears, bubbles, lava-rocks, mouse fire balls, and 'X' shaped fan slash simultaneously hit him resulting in an explosion of chakra. Kakashi lands cloths half destroyed and slightly smoking. He raised his head to look at the real Naruto who dispelled his clones and went into Kuramas bijuu mode and crossed his arms. He smirked and said, "So you goanna give up, or are you ready for more?" Kakashi glares and flares his own chakra.

"You may be senseis son, but you will pay for what you have done!" He pulls out his Icha-Icha, which is charred from the explosion of chakra.

Naruto laughs and says, "You disserve to have you '_precious' _book burned, because you didn't fulfill your promise to dad and mom!" Naruto disappears from his spot and Kakashi looks franticly for him. Naruto reappears low right in front of Kakashi and yells, "Bijuu flash bullet!" He kicks Kakashi into the air and dose his high speed beat-down on Kakashi. Naruto slides opposite from where he started and yelled, "Bijuu art: Revenge thousand years of pain!" He rushes at the falling Kakashi and sticks his fingers, held in the tiger sign, in Kakashis butt and the only thing heard is a '_bing'_ sound as Naruto pushes forward sending a burst of chakra into his fingers. Kakashi is seen with a huge tear with his eyes completely watery.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Kakashi screams as he is shot into the lake where Naruto was shot into the times Kakashi did this to him. After about forty-five seconds Kakashi pulls him self onto the shore and rolls over panting. Naruto makes a 'go' motion to Sakura and Sasuke who walk over and take a bell each. Naruto walks up to Kakashi and crouches down looking at him with a critical eye. He then leans down to Kakashis ear and says.

"I knew this test was for teamwork and I forgive you for not being around when I was a kid". He then pulls Kakashi onto his back and tells his teammates to meet here at noon tomorrow, as Kakashi had passed out from exhaustion. Naruto speed jumps to the hospital and calls a nurse telling her to makes sure Kakashi gets good rest. He then goes home as it was getting late.

* * *

So how did ya like it? Sorry for the abrupt ending got to work on that, and I know Naruto is O.P., but he only gets one more set of jutsu from the bijuu, his fathers jutsu, his mothers chakra chains, and his wind element, with Rasengan varients, so don't gripe. Seeya. R&R, and see you next for NNB ch. 4.


	5. Chapter 4

NNB Ch. 4. Hey guys this is CoS with chapter four, now I have a library of fanfics stored and the majority of them have the wave arc in them. Now don't get me wrong it was great and all, but it is overused so I will skip to the chunin exams, and this will last a few chapters I don't really know. No un answered reviews to comment on. Oh Wednesday June 12th 2013 my street was hit by like an E.F. 1/2 tornado, it took off a roof, tore up some couple hundred year old trees, but stuff like that won't keep me from writing. Sorry for long rant. Also I have a poll on what Naruto can learn for his training month in-between the prelims and third round of the chunin exams, also if you have any ideas for new Rasengan variants P.M./review. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto did his usual morning routine and got dressed. He reminisced about the mission to wave country, and was happy that they saved Haku and Zabuza and brought them back. They were given safe haven in Konoha after a long interrogation by Anko and Ibiki. He left his parents, or now his house, and went to the training field. Kakashi said he had some news for them, but Naruto remembered that the chunin exams start in a week so he guessed that it was for that. He was going past an ally way when he heard Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon yelling. He turned to see Kankuro holding Konohamaru by the front of his shirt ready to punch his lights out. He decided to have some fun.

"Hey I said I was sorry now let me go you jerk!" Konohamaru yelled.

"No way punk, you run into me and then call me a jerk, you are goanna get it!" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro just let it go he's just a kid." Temari said annoyed.

"No way Temari this kid deserves it." Kankuro said cocking his fist back.

_'swoosh-swoosh-swoosh' "_Now if it isn't the sand siblings, haven't seen you guys in years." Naruto says as Kankuro drops Konohamaru to dodge the shuriken.

"Thanks boss!" Konohamaru says while the other two nod.

"Get going guys I'll see you later." Naruto says as the kids go along.

"Kid I don't know what your on, we've never met you." Kankuro says glaring at Naruto.

"We have, but it's a long story and Gaara is probably wondering how someone is doing a better job than him at controlling sand."

"That I am Ninja-san now who are you and how do you have my abilities that I got from our mother." Gaara says in his drawly voice while floating on a mass of sand.

"Well to explain that you need to meet an old friend. Shadow clone jutsu Shukaku shadow." Naruto says making a Shukaku imaged shadow clone. The sand siblings were shocked to see a mis-colored version of Gaara.

"Hello Gaara you look better then when you were my host." Shukaku says as the sand siblings regain their composure.

"What do you mean when I was your host? I think I would remember being the host of the Ichibi no Shukaku." Gaara said surprised.

"Well it's a long story, so to summarize I am from another time one where you were the host of Shukaku here and you were sealed into this statue while we were fighting the fourth great ninja war, in fact I was the host not sealed. We had a host and Bijuu group discussion and I sealed all of you into myself and that took me here and rewrote the other hosts into history still granting them the abilities they had as hosts. That's why I can use sand as well as you can I got your previous power." Naruto semi-rants.

"Well damn that is a hell of a story!" Kankuro says whistling to prove his point.

The four genin talk, or Naruto tells them some stories and asks about Orochimarus invasion. They tell him his plan and he asks them if they will help his counter plan, they agree to help. Naruto leaves them to go to the training grounds to meet his team.

* * *

(Training grounds)

Naruto arrives to see Sakura standing upside-down on a tree limb while Sasuke throws kunai and shuriken at her. Sakura also is returning fire by throwing small explosive kunai at Sasuke.

"Hey guys, what's with the overkill training?" Naruto asks never remembering Sasuke ever training with Sakura or himself.

"Well we decided that since you have so much power we need to step up our game to keep up with you." Sakura said as the two stop their assault on each other.

"Yeah we don't want you to carry us on your power we want to defend ourselves without you being their." Sasuke says as Sakura jumps down.

"Glad to hear that guys because I have nominated you for the chunin exams." Kakashi says landing by his students.

Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised while Naruto nodded. Kakashi hands each of them a piece of paper for them to sign and agree to participate. He also says they need to make a decision within the week. The three genin look at each other and write their names down and return the papers to Kakashi.

"We are ready for this sensei, but Sasuke and I need more training to be on par to Naruto." Sakura says as her and Sasuke give a determined look. Kakashi nods and pulls out three slips of paper and hands them to each of his genin.

"This is chakra litmus paper made from a tree that naturally gathers chakra. If you push your chakra into it you can find out your element. This is a jonin level skill to master, but since you three are so determined I'll teach you the basics." Kakashi says.

Sakura pushes her chakra into the paper and one half of it crumbles while the other gets soggy.

"Sakura you are equally weighted to water and earth." Kakashi says.

Sasuke pushes his chakra into the paper and part of it burned while part of it crinkled up.

"Sasuke you have fire and lightning, but are weighted more to lightning." Kakashi says.

Naruto pushes his chakra into the paper knowing his was wind, but what happened surprised him. The paper split into nine parts each one then turning red. The first piece of now red paper fell into a pile of sand, the second burned away in fire with a blue center, the third broke into corral bits that leaked water, the fourth melted into drops of lava, the fifth was shredded by more wind, the sixth turned into bubbles, the seventh turned into gold scales that were shredded by more wind, the eighth crinkled, and the ninth was consumed in bijuu chakra.

"Well Naruto the bijuu that reside in you gave you sand, blue fire, corral, lava, bubbles, scales, lightning, and a high if not absolute wind affinity.

"Cool, I thought that I could only do those jutsu in bijuu mode!"

Kakashi gave Sakura and Sasuke training scroll and some D to C rank jutsu on their elements, and offered to have Asuma work with Narutos wind, but what Naruto offered him was a great surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei I want to show you something." Naruto said while Kakashi turned from leaving and nodded. Naruto went into Kuramas cloak and raised his hand. Two chakra arms spread from his and made the Rasengan. "Now I know that you can do the Rasengan and want to teach you to add your element to it. Now this is like looking left and right at the same time, impossible, but not with shadow clones. Now I know you have smaller reserves than me so use your Sharingan to copy my chakra flow so you can get a head start on it." Naruto finished as Kakashi showed his Sharingan and copied Narutos chakra flow. Naruto had started to add wind chakra to his Rasengan after he finished talking. Kakashi Nodded to Naruto telling him he copied it. Naruto nodded back and extended a chakra arm from his palm directing the wind jutsu into the sky and crushing it. the explosion of violent wind an a spiraling globe awed Kakashi and made him wonder on what else his student could do.

* * *

Hey this is CoS sorry for the shorter chapter I'll make the next one longer maybe. Again visit the poll for Narutos training for the third round chunin exams. See ya for chapter five.


	6. Chapter 5

NNB Ch.5

Hey this is CoS, I'll try to make this a little longer than normal to compensate for last chapter. The poll for what Naruto learns for the third round of the chunin exams will be closed in three weeks so vote! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto reverted back to normal and smirked at Kakashis face after showing him Wind style: Rasenshuriken. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "You can do such a powerful jutsu? What rank is that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Well it is a S rank Kinjutsu sensei."

Kakashi looked amazed and asked, "So you will help me learn my own version of that?"

"Yes, but me being me can use that like six times, you should only use that as killing blow." Naruto said seriously.

"I know Naruto. So how do I get started?" Kakashi asked.

"Make the Rasengan, then make a clone to add your affinity to it, also use your Sharingan to match the chakra flow you saw when I did it." Naruto said as Kakashi did as instructed.

Kakashi held his hand out and made the Rasengan after he made a shadow clone. The clone held its hands over the Rasengan and focused his main affinity of lightning into the jutsu. The lightning chakra started to cross the sphere and make a edge in the middle, like the blades of the Rasenshuriken. The clone dissipated and the sound of the new jutsu was a low static hum. Kakashi was sweating from the exertion and amount of chakra it took to make his new lightning style: Rasengan. Naruto looked impressed as it took him a week to get to where Kakashi got in one try. Kakashi rushed a large tree and slammed his jutsu into it. The tree exploded into shards of wood. Kakashi fell back on his butt as Naruto walked over to help him up.

"So you got version 1 down perfect in a couple minutes, that's all well and good, but version 2 is what I showed you." Naruto said getting a surprised look from Kakashi.

"Well I'll practice lightning style: Rasengan for the rest of the week and then during the month for the third round prep I'll get working on my version 2." Kakashi said as he and Naruto leave the training ground.

The next couple of days for team seven were filled with intense training and at the last day before the exams Kakashi called his students together.

"Well tomorrow is the exams you guys have been training hard over this week let's hear the progress you've made."

"Well sensei I have two jutsu for each of my affinities. For earth it is earth style: Head hunter jutsu, and earth style: Dragon mud shot jutsu. For water it is water style: Water prison jutsu, and water style: Cascade jutsu." Sakura said getting an approving nod from Kakashi.

"I have two for each of mine as well. For fire I have fire style: Fire stream jutsu, and fire style: Dragon flame bomb jutsu. For my lightning I have lightning style: Shock impact jutsu, and lightning style: Static pulse jutsu." Sasuke said getting a nod from Kakashi.

"I have gotten better with my Bijuu art techniques and can do them with out going into a full Bijuu cloak." Naruto said.

"Ok guys go home and get some rest to marrow is a big day, meet at the academy at seven A.M. room 301, and don't be late." Kakashi said disappearing in a leaf body flicker. The genin all leave and get to bed early for the next morning.

* * *

(Chunin exam day)

Naruto got up at six A.M., got showered by six ten, and ate breakfast and left by six forty. He remembered that this was the time Orochimaru invaded so he made a shadow clone and told it to tell the old man and stay with him until he gave off a signal to capture the traitorous snake. Naruto walks up to Sasuke and Sakura, as the three walk together into the academy. They remember Kakashi telling them to go to room 301 and head up to the second floor, as they start going up to the third floor Naruto hears yelling.

"Hey guys you hear that?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke and Sakura stop and listen and hear what seems to be yelling down the hall .

"Yeah I hear it." Sasuke says.

"Me too." Sakura adds.

"Well I'm goanna send a clone to check it out while we head up stairs." Naruto says making a clone. The clone starts going to the noise and the genin go to their testing room. As they walk in a chunin guard gives them numbers and they sit at their places. They quickly realize that this was made so helping each other was hard.

* * *

(Clone P.O.V.)

The Naruto clone walked toward the yelling and saw multiple teams of genin. As he looked around he saw teams eight, nine, and ten. He quickly went around and told them to meet down the hallway. The Kumo, Taki, and Suna teams noticed and followed.

"Hey guys that isn't room 301 look at it from back here." Naruto said as the others look at the room number. they all seat drop when they see it's room 201 and follow Naruto up the stairs to the testing room. They all sit in their spots as the clone dispels.

* * *

(Regular P.O.V.)

The Konoha genin were all seated and the test would start in five minutes. A little bit later the Suna team, Kumo team, and Taki team all take their seats and the clock strikes seven. The door at the other side of the room opens and what they can only guess is the test proctor steps up to the podium.

"Hello maggots my name is Ibiki Morino and I am your test proctor. Now this test is simple it comes in three parts like the genin exam, but these parts are made to weed out chunin not green ass genin. So this is the first part a written test, it will have nine questions and a verbal tenth question at ten minutes until the end of the test. No cheating allowed if you get caught five times then you and your team fails." Ibiki says ass all the genin look around at each other. "Ok begin!" Ibiki yells.

The genin get to work and they all soon realize that this cannot be done by the average genin, though some can (cyber cookie for a review or P.M. on who the right people are). The others quickly begin on their stealthy cheating. Sasuke uses his Sharingan, Neji and Hinata use their Byakugan, Kiba has Akamaru tell him answers of others, Shino uses his bugs, Tenten uses mirrors and helps Lee, Naruto has his partners tell him, Shikamaru uses his shadow possession jutsu to help Choji, Ino uses her mind body switch jutsu to get answers from Sakura who finished first. The others did their own methods and after a while Ibiki tapped on the board.

"So before you hear the tenth question I ask you this, if you get this question wrong you will be barred from ever taking the exam again!." Ibiki said getting shouts from genin.

"What the hell their are people here that have done this test already!" Kiba yells.

"Well tough shit you have me as a proctor this year!" Ibiki says teams start to leave one by one and Sakura is about to raise her and when Naruto raises his. It goes silent and Naruto slams his hand on the desk.

"I don't quit and I don't run away, I'll be a Hokage no matter what even if I stay a genin! It's my Nindo: my ninja way!"

The others stay and Ibiki thinks,'_Damn the others won't leave now this kid has steeled their wills.'_ "Ok then you-"

"Hey can I do the honors?" Naruto asks. Ibiki nods surprised. "We pass. The tenth question was the option to stay and risk it or leave to try again, but in the real world to leave may mean you fail and important mission parameters will not be met." The other genin stare wide eyed at Naruto as Ibiki tells them about what it means to be a chunin. He shows them his scars and tells them good luck.

_Swoosh-creesh-thunk-thunk-whiirls _'Anko Mitarashi Sexist Kunoichi in Konoha!' (Black rollup poster going through the window). "Hello kitties I am the sexy Kunoichi: Anko Mitarashi and am the proctor of the second exam!" Anko said looking at the chunin hopefuls.

"Anko your early again." Ibiki said getting a sweat drop from the snake mistress.

"Well At least my test will be challenging their are like forty-something genin here, your getting soft." Anko said looking at the genin.

"Maybe this crops is stronger than the others." Ibiki said smiling.

"Well what ever. Ok kitties move out to training ground forty-four, or as we higher-ups call it the Forest of Death!" Anko says while leaving in a leaf body flicker as the genin go to the forest.

* * *

(Gates of training ground forty-four.)

The genin mulled around until Anko reappeared eating a stick of dango.

"All right now you need to sign these." Anko said as some aids passed out wavers to the genin.

"What are these for?" Sakura asked reading it over.

"Those are wavers to say that you agree that if you die the village is not responsible." Anko said getting a nervous look out of Sakura.

"Ha I don't even need this cause I'll wipe the floor with anyone who messes with me!" Naruto says remembering the time he did this. He started his short plan to capture Orochimaru. _Swoosh-shick _"Ahh oww who threw that!" Naruto yelled as blood flowed from the cut he got from a thrown kunai on his cheek, as Anko appeared behind him holding a Kunai against his neck.

"Think you can take me brat?" Anko said licking his ear.

"No." Naruto says as he feel Orochimaru approach with the kunai. "Him I can take." Naruto goes into Shukakus cloak and disappears. He reappears behind Orochimaru and encased him in sand reinforcing it with his bijuu chakra. Naruto used the hand not controlling the sand to draw a seal made of chakra in the air and burn it on Orochimarus forehead. "This is no Kusa kunoichi, this is the sank traitor Orochimaru!" Naruto snarls as he rips the fake face off the traitor.

"Ku-ku-ku, so the nine tails brat caught on to my plan lets see if you can take me." Orochimaru opened his mouth, but nothing happened he tried again and the same result. He looked panicked and glared at Naruto. "What did you do to me whelp!"

"The seal I placed on you was a special Uzumaki chakra restraint and drain, it could kill a jinchuriki by absorbing and sealing their chakra so fast, just like what is happening to you." Naruto said as Orochimaru screamed bloody murder. He thrashed and thrashed trying in vein to break out of Narutos sand. After a minute Hiruzen came with a platoon of Anbu and put the traitor in a multi-layered sealing wrap. They stood on stand by waiting for the Hokage.

"Naruto you were right, but you said you knew more." Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded.

"Kabuto, the other Kusa nin, and the Oto nin are all part of the inside job that this traitor had planned, he also has more Oto nin ready for an invasion with Suna who played double agent when I met their genin and explained Orochimarus plan to them." Naruto said as more Anbu grab the enemy ninja.

"Ok good work we will discuss your insight later after the exams, Bear send word out to all Anbu and jonin not having students in this exam to work with the Suna force to capture the Oto nin." Hiruzen yelled as the Anbu left. Hiruzen nodded to the Anbu who had Orochimaru and the nin Naruto told them in custody, and left with a farewell to Naruto who powered down and turned to see the other genin staring in shock at him and a weeping in joy Anko.

"It's ok now Anko that bastard is caught and I can get his cursed seal off you." Naruto lit his fingers up with chakra and touched the cursed seal. It smoked for a second and then faded. Anko looked at Naruto with shining eyes and hugged him promising to make it up to him after the exams. Anko recomposed herself and explained the rest of the test and handed out the scrolls. Team seven decide that Naruto should have the scroll after the performance he made. The bell sounded and the teams were off in the Forest of Death.

* * *

Hey this is CoS how did you like it? I think I redeemed myself after some rightfully placed complaints last chapter. So the second test begins. The poll for Narutos training for the third round has two weeks left so vote. Seeya for chapter six.


	7. Chapter 6

NNB chapter 6. Hey this is CoS with chapter six. The reviews I have been getting are great you readers are a big confidence boost and inspiration to my story. One review said I should make a fire Rasengan, but Sasuke is already good so I'll give it to some one that could really benefit from it. The poll will close in one week so vote. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Team seven rushed through the forest Naruto in front Sakura in the middle and Sasuke in the back. They tree dashed for two hours getting about twenty five percent to the tower. Naruto held his hand up and the three chunin hopefuls landed on the forest floor and Naruto spoke.

"We can rest here for a while." He said as he sat on a stump the other two sat down also, and after a little Sakura asked what was on her and Sasukes mind.

"Naruto how did you know that Orochimaru guy was there?"

"Huh I knew this was coming. Well Sakura for shits and giggles lets just say that I have done this chunin exam before and know what would have happened if that snake was allowed to get us in the forest." he said getting a sympathetic look from the girl.

"Ok, but what did you remove from the proctors neck?" Sasuke asked.

"That is the corrupted version of a bloodline that Orochimaru calls the curse seal. It gives you great power, but it slowly eats at your mind and infects your chakra with evil thoughts. He was planning on giving it to you Sasuke, and having you leave the village wanting him to give you power to kill Itachi, witch we will talk about with the Hokage. Just know this: Itachi did not want to kill your clan, some very dire circumstances put him in a bad spot and he had to." Naruto said getting a shocked look from his teammates.

"So Itachi was forced to kill are clan, he didn't do it on porpoise?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said nodding.

"Ok so what was with all those different jutsu you had. The Kyuubi wouldn't give it's host so much power would it. I mean it's evil." Sakura said getting a snarl out of Naruto. Who quickly used his sand control to make a dome over the team and grabbed his teammates wrists taking them to his mindscape.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Team seven opened their eyes to a different scene from what they saw before. They were in a forest still, but it was midday not the evening. Naruto smiled and began walking in a random direction causing his teammates to follow him. The genin stepped out of the woods and what they saw took Sakuras and Sasukes breath away. They were looking out over a huge lake and saw varying terrain around them. Over to their left was a huge complex which Naruto briskly chakra dashed towards. Sasuke and Sakura were quick to follow their teammate who seemingly knew where to go. The team arrived a couple yards from the door and stopped. Naruto turned to his teammates and smiled.

"This is my mindscape, and these are the nine bijuu." Naruto said as nine people walked out and stood shoulder to shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked, not only did Naruto contain the Kyuubi, he also held the other eight bijuu too.

"So these are your teammates? They look shrimpy to me." Shukaku said in a bored tone.

"Be nice Shukaku they need to grow as ninja and as people first." Choumei said in a chiding manner.

"Well guys these are the nine bijuu:." Naruto said as the bijuu introduced themselves.

"Sup I am the Ichibi, Shukaku."

"Hello I am the Nibi, Matatabi."

"Hey I am the Sanbi, Isobu."

"Greetings I am the Yanbi, Son Goku."

"Hello I am the Gobi, Kokuo."

"Hi I am the Rokubi, Saiken."

"What's up I am the Nanabi, Choumei."

"Hey I am the Hachibi, Gyuki."

"I am the Kyuubi, Kurama."

The bijuu introduced themselves as Sasuke and Sakura looked in shock. These were the most powerfull and oldest beings in existence and the oldest looked in his late twenties (Son).

"So the nine of you are the great bijuu?" Sakura asked sounding skeptical.

"Yeah these regular looking people are giant chakra animals that can flatten mountains, erupt volcanos, cause tornados, hurricanes, and earthquakes." Naruto said in an over dramatic fashion that Kurama knew was a jab at her since her legend said the same thing.

"Well since we are so scary maybe I Should go get Hinata-chan and tell her our little plan." Kurama said in a foxy smirk seeing Naruto pale.

"Please no I have to do it or she'll try to Jukken me when I'm not ready and cant reopen my chakra points!" Naruto said franticly crying anime style. The two other members of team seven talked with Naruto and his partners after Naruto told them his time travel secret and swore them by binding seals to secrecy.

"Damn so I really become a nuke-nin for that snake pedo, just damn." Sasuke says disappointed in himself.

"You only did that because he got you with his cursed hickey." Naruto says to Sasuke trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well at least I'm not useless in the future." Sakura says happily as she recall s what Naruto told about her future.

"Ok lets get back to the waking world we need to get a heaven scroll." Naruto said as the three faded out of his mindscape.

* * *

(Real world)

"Ok let me see who is near us." Naruto says going into Kuramas cloak. He closed his eyes and searched for the emotions of any people near them. He found the Ame team from the first time he did this exam coming right toward them. "Hey the Ame team is coming to us. Here Let me see your binding seals." Sasuke and Sakura hold out their right wrists. Naruto tapped Sasukes wrist and the kanji moved and shrunk until it became what a fully matured Sharingan would look like. Then he tapped Sakuras wrist and it be came a sakura bloom. "Ok now we can I identify our selves if these guys some how over power us." Naruto said as the team split up to fight the Ame team.

Naruto landed in front of one of the Ame nin, but he wasn't the same as the one that he fought before. It was Aoi Rokusho ,the guy he and Sasuke beat protecting Idate Ibikis little brother. Naruto looked him over and noticed that he had the Rajin sword, but did not go for it when he appeared. He guessed that meant he didn't get Idate to steal it, thanks to him warning Ibiki about it on his written exam.

_Flashback_

_Ibiki was walking around the testing room picking up papers. he stopped at the kid who steeled everyone's nerves into staying. He looked to see that Naruto hadn't answered any questions, as he was about to chuckle to himself he saw a notice fro him on the back. 'Hey Ibiki your little brother Idate will steal the Rajin sword for an Ame nin. Don't let him go or he will be hunted as a missing nin-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.' Ibiki looked shocked and looked for his brother seeing him about to leave. He stopped his brother and questioned him about his theft. His brother explained to him that this guy would kill him if he didn't and apologized about his weakness._

_End_

Naruto laughed and said, "So you stole a national treasure of my village and expect to go through the chunin exams with it."

Aoi was pissed that he was found out before he could get away wit his prize. "So? Even if you do know I can just kill you and I'll be fine." He said while pulling out his umbrella. "Ninja art: Needle storm!" Aoi exclaimed as he spun is weapon sending a barrage of senbon at Naruto.

"Ha, you think that will hit me. Eat this, Bijuu art: Sand shower jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he went into Shukakus cloak and fired off a wave of sand spears. The attacks collided. Naruto made more spears that Aois senbon and the extra hit him into a tree knocking him out. Naruto walked up and took the Rajin sword and put it in a weapon pouch. He leapt toward Sakura wondering if she needed help.

Sasuke had just landed in front of one of the Ame nin. He looked over his opponent and wondered what kind of water jutsu this person had. He got his answer when he heard the Ame nin say, "Water style: Water whip jutsu." The nin had a whip of water form in his hand. The nin used his weapon to lash at Sasuke who had to use his level two Sharingan to dodge the attack. Sasuke jumped back just out of the range of the whip and flashed through hand signs.

"Lightning style: Shock impact jutsu!" Sasuke says as he has lightning bolts flashing around him while his hair stands up (imagine Goku super sayian 2 with black hair). Sasuke disappears in a bolt of lightning and races toward the Ame nin he reappears by the middle of the water whip and sticks his hand into it. Needless to say the Ame nin was shocked (pun intended) to find that this jutsu was used against him. The Ame nin fell on the ground unconscious as the heaven scroll that team seven needed rolled out of his weapons pouch. Sasuke walked up and pocketed the scroll going back to where Sakura leapt off to guessing she might need help.

Sakura landed in front of the Ame nin and immediately started to attack. "Earth style: Dragon mud shot jutsu" Sakura yelled ad a earth dragon head rose from the ground and fired a ball of highly compacted mud at the Ame nin. The Ame nin had little time to react and made a defensive water jutsu.

"Water style: Water wall jutsu!" The Ame nin said as a wall of water popped up barely slowing down and softening the mud ball. The attack hit the Ame nin sending him onto his back thirty feet away. Sakura did a couple more hand signs.

"Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Sakura said as she sunk into the ground. The Ame nin barley moved before he felt his feet being grabbed and just watched as he was pulled down to his neck into the earth. Sakura rose from the ground walked up behind the Ame nin and kicked him knocking him out as Naruto and Sasuke appeared.

"Ok just to be sure on who we are I'll so my mark." Naruto said going into Kuramas cloak. The other two nod and Sasuke holds his wrist out flaring his chakra showing his Sharingan shaped seal. Sakura did the same showing her sakura bloom seal. Sasuke then pulls out the heaven scroll and the other two members nod leaping off toward the exam tower.

* * *

(Exam tower)

Team seven walked into the tower and took out their two scrolls and rolled them over each other. A puff of smoke later Iruka appeared before the chunin hopefuls.

"Hey guys good work on making it to the tower early. You can use your extra time to relax and rejuvenate before the preliminaries. Be sure to go to the stadium in four days before noon or you will be disqualified. See you later." Iruka says disappearing in another puff of smoke. Team seven went to the door that opened after Iruka left and headed to the examinees rooms each picked one and went inside happy to relax after their trek in the forest.

* * *

Hey this is CoS hoped you liked this chapter. The poll is now closed, hope you voted. R&R see you for chapter seven. Also I know Aoi is like a jonin, but I felt Naruto getting the other Rajin weapon would be cool.


	8. Chapter 7

NNB chapter 7. Hey this is CoS with the next chapter of Naruto of the Nine Bijuu. The reviews are awesome and I'll answer some here. Hinata will get a fire Rasengan. She has been all, but fire and lightning and Kakashi has the lightning so yeah. There will be no mature content until after the trip with Jiraiya so don't wine. The poll has come to an end and me being nice left it open an extra week, so Naruto will learn all of what was on the list, that had twenty six percent of all votes. Here is chapter seven. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(Day of prelims)

Team seven had relaxed and rested the four extra days they had once they got to the tower. They watched all of the other teams that made it in that time. The sand siblings two hours after them, a Taki team that had Fu on it, a Kumo team with Yugito on it, Bees team, Roushis team, Hans team, and a Kiri team with Utakata on it. All of the rookie teams made it as well as team nine. Naruto was getting word from his partners to go talk to their old hosts, so he made a plan that satisfied them all. All of the teams assembled in the preliminary stage before their sensei and proctor Hayate.

"Hello and welcome to the chunin exam second round. Out of the fourteen teams eleven teams have made it. This is too many so we will have a preliminary round to cut the numbers for the finals." Hiruzen said getting some complaints from the chunin hopefuls.

"Ok that's enough of that (cough cough). I am Hayate Gekko, the proctor for the preliminary round. These are one on one fights, the winner is decided on submission, defeat, or if I call the match (cough cough). My word is law so don't forget (cough cough). Dose any one want to drop out?" One person from Hans team, Roushis team, and the team with Utakata on it drops out. "Now I will start the first fight." Hayate pushed a button on the wall and a screen popped out and went randomly through each contestants name stopping on Sasuke and Omoi. The other chunin hopefuls left the arena and went to the contestants box eager to watch the fight. Hayate walked in-between the two and nodded to them both.

"Ready...go!" Hayate yelled jumping back. The two jumped away from each other throwing shuriken and kunai. Sasuke who had a specialty in shuriken/kunai jutsu ricochet two shuriken off a kunai and landed long, but shallow cuts on Omoi.

'_Damn if he can get any more cuts like that he may be able to get some serious damage, then I would have to-oh shit!' _Omoi thought as Sasuke shot a fire ball the over imaginative genin. "Ok you wanna play like that? Let's play. Ninja art: Kumo cutting jutsu!" Omoi said pulling a katana out off his back and rushing Sasuke. As Omoi neared Sasuke he jumped in the air and made a heavy downward swing on the Uchiha. Sasuke used a kunai that he was going to throw to block the attack that would have lead to his loss. Omoi pushed on channeling his lightning chakra into his sword. Sasuke saw this and sent his own lightning into his kunai. The young ninja stayed locked together until Sasuke kicked Omoi back. Sasuke used this distance to use his second lightning jutsu.

"Lightning style: Static pulse jutsu!" Sasuke said as clapped his hands making a small wave of lightning. The wave moved too fast for Omoi to dodge, but he knew how to counter it. Omoi horizontally swung at the wave of lightning and used his sword to conduct the attack. He flipped is blade upside down and stabbed it into the floor of the arena letting the concrete absorb the attack. '_Shit he countered my attack. That's fine then lets see if he can beat fire.'_ "Fire style: Fire stream jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a fast and controlled jet for fire shot from his mouth at the Kumo ninja. Omoi backpedaled to the wall back flipping onto it and running towards Sasuke, while going through hand signs.

"Lightning style: Volt stream!" Omoi said as he put his hands together in a finger gun. Lightning shot from the tips of his middle and pointer fingers going toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back activating his Sharingan and went through hand signs.

"Lightning style: Shock impact jutsu!" Sasuke said streaming lightning around his body and disappearing in a bolt of lightning. Sasuke appeared behind Omoi sending a snap-kick to his ribs. Sasuke then followed up with a left haymaker sending Omoi crashing to the floor. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of a down Omoi, who was shakily trying to get up. Sasuke held his hands out ready to use his static pulse again. Until Omoi raised his head and said,

"I give, you win." Sasuke let his chakra fade and helped Omoi up. He shook his hand in appreciation of a good fight.

"Omoi of Kumo has forfeited, so Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha wins and is going to the finals." Hayate said as some medics take Omoi to be looked at. Hayate pushes the button again and the screen lights up with the contestants names. The board stops on Shino and Fu's teammate (going to just list the winners until Narutos match: Shino vs. Fu's teammate, winner Shino. Kankuro vs. Yugitos teammate, winner Kankuro. Karui vs. Sakura, winner Karui. Samui vs. Ino, winner Samui. Temari vs. Tenten, winner Temari. Shikamaru vs. Fu's second teammate, winner Shikamaru. Choji vs. Fu, winner Fu, Yugito vs. second teammate, winner Yugito. Hinata vs. Utakatas teammate, winner Hinata. Neji vs. Roushi genin one, winner Neji. Utakata vs. Hans genin one, winner Utakata. Roushi genin two and Han genin two tie both out of energy, but not knocked out, so both move on).

After all those fights the board stops on Naruto and Kiba. "Ok fighters get to the floor." Hayate says as Naruto and Kiba jump to the floor.

"You are so going to lose Naruto Akamaru and I will stop you!" Kiba says confidently.

"Oh so you still think you can win even though I captured Orochimaru huh? Well then bring it mutt." Naruto says getting in a ready stance.

"Fighters ready...begin!" Hayate says jumping back. Naruto waited for Kiba to strike.

"Lets go Akamaru. Ninja art: Beast mimicry! Ninja art: Four legs jutsu!" Kiba says as he and a transformed Akamaru charge Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru do tandem follow up attacks that keep Naruto moving. "Gah! Stay still loser, Gatsuga!" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru jump and spin into the tunneling fangs. The k9 duo race towards Naruto who makes his favorite hand sign.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Fifty Narutos appear and fan out trying to confuse Kiba. Naruto hung back and watched as his clones took the hits for the tunneling fangs. After all of his clones were dispelled Naruto looked at a worn out Kiba and Akamaru. "Ok dog breath I'll end this." Naruto said as he made four clones. The clones rushed Kiba. "Na", "ru", "to". Each of the three clones yelled as they kicked Kiba into the air. Kiba stared at the ground as he was going higher into the air. Kiba herd something behind him and turned to look. "Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto yelled as he sent a chakra powered ax kick into Kibas back sending him crashing down to the arena floor. Kiba crashed into the floor making a five foot wide crater. Naruto landed and walked up to the downed Kiba waiting to see if he would get back up. Hayate walked up to Kiba and checked him.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unconscious, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hayate said. Medics came and took Kiba to be checked on, as Naruto left the arena floor. "Will Gaara and Rock Lee Come down to the floor." Hayate said as the board stopped. Gaara appeared in a sand body flicker, and Lee jumped from the contestants booth. "Fighters ready...begin!" Hayate said jumping back.

Lee charged first at impressive speeds towards Gaara, who wasted no time in using his sand as a barricade and buffer to stop Lee from delivering bone shattering blows to his body. Gaara wanted some distance, so he sped through his hand signs. "Sand tsunami." Gaara yelled as a massive wave of sand shot towards and slammed Lee into and wall. Gaara tried to restrain Lee with his sand coffin, but Lee was faster and blurred away to the top of the ram sign statue and looked to Gai. Gai nodded and Lee bent down and moved his leg warmers up to reveal weights. Lee unhooked the weights and held them up before he looked at a questioning Gaara.

"I can not preform Nin or genjutsu so my training is focused on taijutsu. The removing of my weights says that I need not to hold back on you Gaara-san so let us continue." Lee says dropping his weights. A large crash and smoke rise from the weights as they his the arena floor. Two seven foot wide by three feet deep craters can be seen around the weights.

The crowd is astonished that a genin could even move much less fight with that much weight. Everyone besides Kakashi, Naruto, and the members of team nine thought_ 'Whoa!'_ Lee looked one last time at Gaara and then blurred away. Gaara stood and only raised his sand up to his chest in a perimeter around him. this proved to be a good idea because right then Lee appeared and battered Gaara's sand with fast, but powerful blows. Lee backed off, but was not done as he began to gather chakra. Lee looked up. He had lost his pupils, his hair was raised, and his skin was red and had veins bulging out of it.

"First gate, gate of opening open!" Lee yelled as he disappears again. He reappears right in front of Gaara and says, "Leaf shadow dance". Lee kicks Gaara into the air and repeats a upside down lift kick three times sending Gaara ever higher. Lee lands and unwraps his bandages. He jumps up behind Gaara who was just reaching the peak of his lift. Lee restrains Gaara with his loose bandages and holds him tight. Lee flips the two of them and spins wildly. The two fall at an alarming rate. Just as they were about to crash into the ground Lee yells, "Primary lotus!" Lee throws the bound Gaara into the arena floor with a mighty crash and a huge plume of dust. Lee landed away from the smoke. The area cleared of smoke and revealed a downed Gaara. That was until he crumbled into sand. Lee got ready hoping that Gaara was worn out from so much sand manipulation.

Gaara rose out of the former wall of sand that he erected before Lee used the primary lotus on him. Gaara moved all of the sand that he used back to him and put it back into his gourd. Lee looked perplexed and Gaara decided on humoring him. "I am putting my sand back because I too have gotten serious. My father the Kazekage was known for the ability to use magnetism to control gold dust. My sand control is not this same ability, it was a gift from my mother who died by my birth. She had a strong connection to the desert and used sand for a strong defensive skill. My magnetism ability is.." Gaara paused biting his middle finger tips and simultaneously wiping the blood on his palms. He lifted his palms showing two identical seals on his palms. The seals were in the shape of a diamond and had the kanji for copper in the middle of it. "Copper!" Gaara said shooting a wave of the metallic red dust at Lee. Who valiantly bobbed and weaved the blasts of the deadly dust. He was out maneuvered though because of the strain of the primary lotus. Gaara got lucky and hit Lee in the chest. He pushed Lee back to the wall magnetizing the copper dust to the iron beams that were in the concrete. While he did this he also got his hands and feet. Gaara walked up to Lee opening a hole on the copper and having a copper dust kunai aim for his stomach. "Give up you have fought valiantly, but you are out of tricks." Gaara said to Lee as he lowered his head.

Lee knew he had to bust out his ace, but also knew that if Gaara got away again he would loose. He decided to do it and focused his chakra. Lee regained his first gate appearance and looked up at Gaara who had backed away from the powering up Lee. "First gate, gate of opening open, second gate, gate of healing open, third gate, gate of life open!" Lee yelled as he busted out of his restraints. Lee stood still getting use to the power in his body. He looked at Gaara who was releasing a large amount of sand along with more copper. Gaara formed his sand into a full body suit and made samurai armor plating on top of that. The helmet was in the shape of Shukakus head., he even made a spiked tail and had clawed hands.

"Red sand spirit Shukaku armor complete." Gaara said just as Lee disappeared. Gaara knew catching Lee now was impossible and hoped his armor would hold up to Lees deadly blows. Lee appeared behind Gaara and kicked him back into the air. He then basically and bluntly beat the living shit out of Gaara's armor. Lee knew he was running out of time and couldn't go on without hurting himself. Lee jumped up to the beaten down Gaara who was trying to comprehend his situation as this was all done in a matter of a couple minutes.

Lee put all of his energy into this punch and hit Gaara square in the stomach. Gaara was sent flying, but was pulled back by a bandage Lee wrapped around him. Lee flared his chakra to the max of gate three and yelled, "Hidden lotus!" He punched Gaara a second time breaking the sound barrier. Gaara was just a red blur as he was sent crashing into the floor filling the arena with smoke. Lee fell to the ground completely exhausted. As the smoke cleared Gaara was in shambles of his armor in the middle of a twenty foot wide by five feet deep crater. Lee got up and limped over to Gaara hoping he didn't kill such a worthy opponent. He soon regretted this as Gaara's armor turned into a copper dust and sand mix that flew and tackled him to the ground Gaara rose out of an outline of sand just outside the crater, bloody and had a broken arm and leg. He held his good hand out ready to crush Lee if he had to. "H-how did you escape my hidden lotus?" Lee asked weakly.

"I got out of my armor just before I hit the ground. I opened up the bottom and rolled out when you were falling." Gaara said as he smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better fight Lee."

"I too have enjoyed our battle." Lee said passing out.

"The winner by knock out is Gaara of the desert." Hayate said as the rest of the sand siblings cheered.

* * *

Hey how did you like the chapter. Sorry it took so long my computer was bugging out. I know I was skimpy on the fights, but I did all of the important ones. R&R seeya for chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 8

NNB chapter 8. Hey there this is CoS with a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while had some stuff going on. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, follow, and have favorite my story. It really helps me in confidence that you like it. Ok on with the chapter. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The genin gathered on the arena floor after Hayate called them down. He was carrying a box with balls in it. "Ok you all are the participants of the final in a months time. You will pick a number ball from the box to decide the order of the fights". Naruto walked up and picked a ball he read it:

"One".

The process was repeated.

"Two"-Neji

"Three"-Hinata

"Four"-Fu

"Five"-Kankuro

"Six"-Shino

"Seven"-Shikamaru

"Eight"-Temari

"Nine"-Utakata

"Ten"-Karui

"Eleven"-Samui

"Twelve"-Roushis second genin

"Thirteen"-Yugito

"Fourteen"-Hans second genin

"Fifteen"-Sasuke

"Sixteen"-Gaara.

"Ok so the order is: Naruto vs. Neji, Hinata vs. Fu, Kankuro vs. Shino, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Utakata vs. Karui, Samui vs. Rsg, Yugito vs. Hsg, Sasuke vs. Gaara. Again the fights will be held at the chunin arena in a months time. Train hard and good luck." Hiruzen said leaving in a leaf body flicker. The contestants left the forest of death and went their separate ways for their training.

(Time skip next day)

Naruto was walking to the training ground surprised at the people who were going to fight. He didn't get why most of the other jinchuriki were here and why the exam results changed, but he just chalked it up as a change from his jump to the past. As Naruto rounded the turn he saw Hinata sitting on a bench in deep thought. He guessed she was thinking on what to train in for the finals. Again he let his prankster side work as he wanted to brighten his girlfriends day. He made a clone and it henged into a young Naruto. He sent his clone to go talk to hinata so he could comfort her if she was troubled.

"He-hello Ms. um what are you sad about?" Asked the clone as he sat on the bench next to Hinata who smiled at him.

"Oh it's nothing I am just in the finals in the chunin exams and I don't know what to train in to get better." Hinata said looking down to the ground.

"Why do you need to train, you look plenty strong and pretty too." The clone said getting a blush out of Hinata.

"Why thank you, but I'm not strong I am to timid and shy, I don't know why Naruto-kun likes me." Hinata said tearing up. The clone looked shocked then poofed out. Just as Hinata was going to say something Naruto appeared and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hinata don't say your weak, you are on of the strongest most beautiful people I know don't let anyone tell you different. I'll help you train too so don't cry please." Naruto said holing Hinata close.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun. What do you mean helping me though I don't want you to waste your time on a weakling like me." Hinata said eyes still watery.

"I can teach you the Rasengan with your great chakra control you could easily get it." Naruto said looking down at Hinata.

"Thank you so much Naruto." Hinata said as Naruto body flickered them to training ground seven.

"Now there are three steps to the Rasengan. The first is rotation, the second is power, and the third is mixing steps one and two while adding shape control." Naruto said as Hinata nodded in understanding. Naruto took a storage scroll out and unrolled it on the ground. He bit his thumb and wiped blood on it electing it to erupt in smoke. After the smoke cleared Hinata saw an ice tub filled to the brim with water balloons. "Now take a water balloon in your hand and spin your chakra until the balloon pops." Naruto said as Hinata began her training.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said making four hundred clones. "Ok now I want you four to come here." He says pointing to four clones. He paints a alpha, beta, gamma, or omega sign on one of the clones. "All right Alpha you and your group will practice the Hirashin, go!" Naruto alpha took his ninety-nine clones and moved to the north part of the training ground. "Beta you and your group will practice Mom's chakra chains, go!" Naruto beta took his ninety-nine clones and went to the east part of the training ground. "Gamma you and your group will practice the Bijuu Dama and Bijuu Rasengan, go!" Naruto gamma took his ninety-nine clones and went to the south part of the training ground. "Omega you and your group will think up and practice any new Rasengan variants, go!" Naruto omega took his ninety-nine clones and went the the west part of the training ground.

Time skip nine days later

"Wooohooo I did it!" Naruto yelled as his clones in group alpha dispelled. "I can do the Hirashin now sweet!" Naruto then made a Hirashin kunai that was blank. He focused his chakra and poked the handle. His chakra spread in glowing blue lines on the front of the knife. After the light faded in a second he looked at his mark. It had a swirl made of minuscule seals and nine lines of seals going off of that. Naruto impressed with hi work whipped the kunai over the tree line to where Hinata was practicing adding her affinity to the Rasengan.

Hinata's affinity was fire so Naruto had asked Matatabi to aid her in learning two fire jutsus, adding her fire to Jukken, and help her make her own elemental-shape Rasengan. Hinata had enough chakra control to make up to three shadow clones and do the Rasengan one handed and feel good enough to fight for at least a couple hours. So there she was with a single clone almost done with her version one. Her v-one was the Rasengan with four candle flames and four little peaks of flame in-between. As her Fire style: Rasengan stabilizes her clone fades and she rushes a large elm tree and buries her jutsu into it.

Naruto's kunai had landed ten feet away from where Hinata was standing after she attacked the elm tree and he appeared a second later. Hinata turned to see Naruto walking towards her with a huge smile of pride on his face. "Hey Hinata-chan you did it you got version one!" Naruto yelled giving Hinata a hug.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun, but how did you get here so fast?" Hinata asked.

"Well I got the Hirashin from my clones." Naruto said down playing it.

"Y-you got the Hirashin done that's great!" Hinata said happily returning Naruto's hug.

Time skip seven days later (Naruto got two new Rasengan variants, Bijuu dama, and Bijuu Rasengan.)

"Ah man I'm doing every thing right. I'm focusing my chakra, imagining chains, and choosing a target. What am I doing wrong!" Naruto yelled punching his left hand.

_'You need to use Bijuu chakra to reinforce your_ own' Kurama says from inside the seal.

_'How do you know?' _Naruto says back with his mind.

_'When Obito lost his control over me and I fought Minato, Kushina used her remaining chakra to make chains to restrain me while Minato summoned the Shinigami.' _Kurama says sadly.

'_Hey I don't blame you so don't feel guilty, and thanks for the advice I'll see you later.' _Naruto said getting ready to try again.

Naruto focused his chakra and then reinforced it with some bijuu chakra, he then imagined chains and thrust his right hand out. Multi-colored chains with kunai tipped ends shot from his palm and wrapped around a large old tree. Naruto turned and pulled taking the tree with him. The sound of the ground being ripped up rand in the air as the tree was pulled up and over Naruto, landing with a hard dull thud on the ground. Naruto went to inspect his work as his chains faded. He noted that there were burn marks from the intensity of his chakra and made a mental note to practice on more non living subjects. Naruto was shappy though that he had finally mastered both of his parents famous techniques.

Time skip: Last day of training

Naruto arrived to see Hinata waiting for him at the training grounds. What surprised him though was that she changed he wardrobe. She now wore a lavender skirt with black shorts under it, a black form fitting shirt showing off her well developing assets, and a open lavender jacket with a hood. All in all Naruto thought she looked great and was happy that his helping her train and confidence boots during that training were bringing out her personality more. "Hey Hinata-chan you look great!" Naruto said getting a good pink flush from Hinata.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun, what will we be learning today?" Hinata asked. Most didn't know this but, Hinata loved learning more skills for being a ninja, but her family being so specialty based made this hard for Hinata.

"Well we won't train today as tomorrow is the finals, so I thought we could show each other some new jutsu and then go for a lunch date." Naruto said getting a small blush and smile from Hinata.

"T-that sound good Naruto-kun, I'll go first." Hinata said making a shadow clone. Hinata's constant training made her reserves grow in exponential amounts, that combined with Naruto making seals that would as much as safely possible increase her chakra, gave reserves large enough to make and hold a shadow clone for about half of a day and do some mid level sparring with Naruto and only be exhausted.

Hinata made a Rasengan and her shadow clone added her fire chakra to it. The fire takes it's normal shape, but Hinata takes it further she just pours her chakra into her jutsu making it expand t the size of a Rasenshuriken. Naruto makes a clone and sends it about one hundred and fifty yards away as Hinata throws it guiding it with two stings of chakra, one on top and one on bottom, towards the shadow clone. The jutsu hits and Hinata says, "Fire style: Rasensuta (Spiraling star)." The jutsu hits the clone and detonates into a swirling dome of fiery death.

As the memory hits Naruto, he winces then gives a smile of pure joy and pride to Hinata. "That was awesome, the dome contained so many explosions that I lost count!" Naruto said beaming and kissing Hinata deeply on her lips. Hinata was shocked, but went along with it enjoying it immensely.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, so what did you learn when I wasn't around?" Hinata asked giggling.

"I made a more defensive wind jutsu." Naruto said baking a way a bit. Naruto stands still in a braced stance molding his wind chakra. It gathers under his feet and slightly lifts him off the ground. It then forms into a sphere around Naruto and stabilizes making Naruto look like he is in a transparent slightly yellow bubble. He leans forward and goes around a high speeds hovering off thee ground. He stops and motions for Hinata to attack him.

Hinata pull some kunai out from a pouch on her lower back under her jacket. She charges the knifes with some chakra and whips them at Naruto. The kunai collide with the wind sphere and get caught in an invisible current scattering them in different directions. Hinata then takes out one more kunai, but charges it with her fire chakra. She throws it at the sphere, but all that changes is the fire makes a popping sound as it hits the sphere. Naruto drops his jutsu and walks back over to Hinata.

"That was my Wind style: Kazegan (Wind sphere). It redirects any physical attacks and disperses any chakra weaker than the amount I'm using. That's not to say that more powerful jutsu can't beat it though." Naruto says smiling.

Naruto and Hinata leave the training ground and go out on their lunch date. Again Naruto walks Hinata home and leaves her with a kiss in which she enjoys and fully gives back.

Time skip: Finals day at arena

"Hello chunin hopefuls and spectators I, Hiruzen Sarutobi happily announce the first fight: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze against Neji Hyuuga." Hiruzen says as the two go to the arena floor.

* * *

Yo I am not dead. I had some stuff come up and it is finally giving me time to write. School has started for me and I will write when I can minimum chap update a week max is like three or four. The review for the fire Rasengan has been done hope you like it. I'll see ya next time for NNB chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 9

NNB chapter 9. Yo it's CoS with chapter nine. The reviews I've been getting have helped. I will try to lengthen the chapters and slow the story speed a little more. here it is. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Ready begin!" Genma said jumping back. Neji rushed Naruto intending to end the fight quickly. Naruto on the other hand was going to enjoy kicking the shit out of Neji a second time. Neji lashed out with his strikes aiming for all the major chakra points in Naruto's arms. Naruto coated his hands in chakra and slapped the attempted strikes to his chakra points. Neji and Naruto continued this fast paced fight until Naruto got in Neji's guard and hit him square in the stomach. Neji staggered backward and heaved trying to get his breath back. Naruto stood there bored waiting for Neji. After Neji got himself together he got into his Juuken stance and said, "You are in my field of divination, Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" The ground lit up in ruins and a yin-yang sign and Neji charged ready to beat Naruto into the ground. Naruto saw this coming and molded his chakra for the Hirashin. Neji struck out yelling, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!" Naruto had placed Hirashin marks on both of Neji's hands and as he attacked, Naruto warped to the outside of his hands disrupting Neji's flow and rhythm. After the attack Neji was panting, tired from the chakra that he wasted on his failed attack. Naruto hopped back and waited. Just as Neji was about to rush Naruto, chakra chains appeared around Neji and pulled him the ground.

Naruto started clapping and walked up to two feet away. "You are very skilled Neji you really are, but you lack a better purpose for fighting. You fight to spite the main branch of the Hyuuga, and knowing the sixty-four palms and the Kaiten would be a big blow to their pride, but what would your father think hmm. He would think that you are shirking your duties in protecting Hinata-chan that's what." Naruto said glaring at the Hyuuga boy.

"You know nothing of my father he was betrayed by the head of the clan because of his status!" Neji yelled hate searing in his eyes.

"Oh you mean how when Hinata was three and she was kidnapped, Hizashi was chosen to be killed to appease Kumo because Haishi killed the assailant and Kumo demanded for his blood? Yes I know of that incident and that the elders used the caged-bird seal to force him to go through with it. Well guess what, he didn't do it because of the seal and he didn't do it because it was his job. He did it to protect his older brother and his little girls and he hoped that one day you would protect them in his stead, because that is not what clan members do no that is what family does." Naruto said with a confident smile aimed toward the tearing Neji. Naruto then flashed a very mischievous smile and coated his hands in chakra. He wrote out a large seal made of chakra in the air then shrunk it down. He then placed it on Neji's caged-bird seal (his head band and bandanna fell off during the fighting). Naruto put his right index finger on the double seal and held the ram sign with his left. Naruto channeled chakra into the seal that he made and un-wove the caged-bird seal from Neji. Naruto pulled his finger a way bringing both seals with it and let the chakra fade away.

Neji was amazed that this boy-no this young man could get rid of the cursed seal for him. Neji vowed to himself to protect the main branch especially lady Hinata and lady Hanabi. "Thank you Naruto, I will be eternally grateful to you and vow to uphold my fathers mission. You are the better ninja and the better man, so I surrender." Neji said passing out from chakra exhaustion.

Medics came and took Neji and Naruto went to the contestants booth with clapping and congratulations all around.

Genma walked out to the center of the ring and announced the next fight. "Will Hinata Hyuuga and Fu please come down." Genma said as the two girls jumped down to the arena. Genma raised his hand and said, "Ready, begin!"

The two stood there eyeing each other until Fu jumped in the air and launched kunai with scale powder bombs attached to them at Hinata. The bombs exploded in a screen of the glittery yellow scales. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see through the powder. Fu had thought it through though and charged her chakra in the powder. Hinata was blinded by the chakra in the powder. She closed her eyes and looked through her eyelids which dulled the effect of the powder. Hinata saw Fu who was starting to race around the powder throwing exploding tags into the haze. Hinata made a shadow clone and replaced with a kunai that she throws out of the smoke screen hiding from Fu and not being seen except by jonin.

Fu threw exploding tags into the smoke screen she made to blind Hinata and watched as her opponent get consumed on a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared Fu couldn't see he opponent at all and wondered why she was gone. Just as Fu was about to tell the proctor Hinata appeared lashing out at Fu. Hinata struck at Fu's chakra points and after she finished she sent Fu back with a vicious yet graceful round house to Fu's head.

Every one who knew Hinata gasped at such a aggressive assault and nearly broke their necks when Naruto said, "That's my Hinata-chan!". Naruto looked to see just about every one who knew Hinata staring at him with their jaws firmly embedded into the ground. Naruto had his trade mark foxy grin and that pretty much said everything.

Fu was pissed, she was pissed that she was tricked and she was pissed because that apparently not so shy and timid girl just kicked her in the head. Fu was ready to win now and wouldn't be surprised by anything else now. She charged her wind chakra into her hands and yelled, "Ninja art: Fan slash!". Two white and yellow blades of wind were sent screaming at Hinata. Hinata though knew that wind's weakness is fire and she was going to enjoy showing her opponent and her father that she was not weak any more. Hinata made a shadow clone again surprising everyone and started her Fire style: Rasengan. After it stabilized she sped off towards the wind slashes that had combined into and 'X' shape. Hinata thrust her attack foreword and met the wind attack head on. Fu was smirking thinking Hinata was just going to get the recoil from the explosion, but when she saw her attack get sucked into that swirling ball of chakra with some sort of fiery construct-wait fiery, that jutsu is made of fire chakra which get stronger with wind chakra, crap she was to tired to move. Hinata kept running her newly empowered Rasengan being trailed by a tornado made of fire, but what she saw in her opponent's eyes was defeat and she knew she won. Hinata stopped and held her jutsu out away from herself. After a few seconds she let it fade.

The two girls stood there until Hinata said, "Do you give up?". Fu looked shocked that her opponent was acting out of mercy and just nodded falling from chakra exhaustion. Medics came and picked Fu up and took her away, but before she was gone she said, "Lets have a rematch some time." Hinata nodded happy to find that she could connect with someone so quick, maybe Naruto had rubbed off on her a little. Hinata got a huge hug from Naruto and many congratulations even from her father and sister.

Genma stepped out again and announced the next fight. "Will Shino Abarame and Kankuro of the sand come down." Just as Shino was going to go down Kankuro gave up. "Ok then will Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the sand come down." Temari glided down on her fan and Shikamaru was pushed off the railing by Naruto who knew the Nara would have given up too. "Ready, begin!"

Temari had to jump back as Shikamaru extended his shadow towards her. After the shadow hit it's limit Temari did her line in the sand that she did before. Temari began to send wind blasts at the lazy Nara who valiantly hid behind a large tree to think of a plan.

'_Ok I can't get her with my shadow from the front and she won't let me go anywhere. So maybe getting her to come to me will work...'_ Shikamaru finalized his plan and set it in motion.

Shikamaru sent three kunai into the air with parachutes tied to the back of them, and walked out in front of the tree he was hiding behind. Temari saw his and said with a smirk, "You going to surrender or do I have to tear this arena apart." Shikamaru completely broke his usual attack pattern and rushed the blond. Everyone else wondered why Shikamaru was breaking his pattern, only jonin could see the brilliance in his plan though. The sudden threat of her opponent came to Temari's senses and she started to send blasts of air out at the Nara. Shikamaru was bobbing and weaving through the air attacks and saw that his plan was coming together as the shadows of the parachutes dotted the ground. Shikamaru extended his shadow as he passed the first dot and directed it to one farther away from Temari and then to one behind her. Temari was getting frustrated that she couldn't hit the Nara and knew that it might get to a taijutsu fight, not to say she wasn't any good at taijutsu, but her specialty was long range ninjutsu. Shikamaru extended his shadow from behind Temari and stopped her in her tracks. Temari was going to let out a huge air blast when she froze. She looked down and saw her shadow was going the wrong way and deduced that she was caught in the Nara's jutsu. Shikamaru reached behind his back and pulled out a kunai, but he held it o it's blade, but Temari was forced to mimic him and had the blade pointed at her throat.

"Surrender or you will get hurt." Shikamaru said slowly making Temari's kunai inch toward her throat.

"All right I give." Temari said huffing at her defeat.

After they went back up Genma came out and announced the next fight. "Will Utakata and Karui come down."The two jumped down from the contestants booth and faced each other. "Ready, begin!"

Utakata started out with his usual, "Ninja art: Exploding bubbles!" The immediate area around him was covered in bubbles.

'_Crap if the name means anything then those bubbles could be a problem. I'll just have to get to him before he can react.' _Karui thought as she drew her katana. "Kumo style: Cloud cutter!" Karui said weaving around the bubbles while lightning was trailing her sword. Utakata met her charge with his bubbles, but she was too fast.

"Fine if you can get through my trap I'll just push you back in!" Utakata said making hand signs. "Water style: Water whip!" Utakata made a whip of water and lashed it at the Kumo nin. Karui was side swiped into a large patch of the exploding bubbles and was knocked un conscious.

"The winner by K.O. is Utakata." Genma said as medics got Karui and Utakata went back to the contestants booth. "Will Samui and Krillen (Roushi's student) come down." The two came down and Genma said, "Ready, begin!"

Krillen charged at Samui who was playing it cool. He had gathered the rocks on the ground with his chakra and said, "Earth style: Stone shards!" A mass of sharp chakra enhanced stones shot at Samui.

"Lightning style: Plasma wall." Samui said erecting a wall of lightning in front of her to incinerate the stones. "Ninja art: Ion lance." The wall of lightning narrowed and shot at the surprised Iwa genin. The shock of the lightning knocked him out.

"Winner Samui by K.O." Genma said as the Iwa genin was taken to the medics and Samui went to the stands. "Will Chewbaka (Han's student) and Yugito Nii come down." The two jumped to the floor. "Ready, begin."

Chewbaka pulled out a bow gun and said, "Earth style: Yeti fangs!" He shot out large stone claws at Yugito who was waiting for it with a smirk.

"Fire style: Mouse hairball!" The flaming blue mouse incinerated the claws and split into many more smaller faster fire balls, which hit and burned the Iwa genin. He was still standing though so Yugito said, "Ninja art: Cat scratch jutsu!" Yugito's nails grew about five inches and she disappeared from sight. She reappeared low in front of Chewbaka and did a slicing upper scratch to his already burned chest. This knocked the genin out.

"Winner Yugito Nii by K.O." Genma said as medics got the boy and Yugito went to the stands. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the dessert come down." The two jumped down and Genma said, "Ready, begin!"

Gaara struck first lashing his sand out at Sasuke. Sasuke was too fast and dodged with relative ease. He then back flipped out of range of the tendrils and jumped into the air. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled a large fire ball at the Suna genin and it was blocked by the sand. Sasuke scoffed and decided to make the match short. He ran at the wall doing hand signs. He leapt up the wall and turned sucking in air, "Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!" A monstrous jet of fire shot at the Sand genin. Gaara released his copper and mixed it with his sand creating a copper/sand dome around himself with his third sand eye floating above it. Sasuke smirked and did another set of hand signs. "Ninja art: Shock impact jutsu!" Sasuke was then charged with electricity shown by the streaks randomly going across his body. He didn't stop there, he started hand signs that most jonin knew well. "Chidori!" The chirping sound filled the stadium and was enhanced by the lightning already flowing around the Last Uchiha. Sasuke ran back to the ground dredging a long rip in the wall. When he hit the ground a sonic boom was herd as he rocketed toward the copper/sand dome made by Gaara. Gaara saw this with his sand eye and sent a tendril of the mix at the Uchiha. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan on the way down the wall and side stepped the obstacle. He jabbed his Chidori hand into the dome and into Gaara's self mix armor. A huge light flashed and Gaara was seen panting on one knee similar to Sasuke who was on his knees too.

Genma checked the two and confirmed they were booth out of chakra. "Due to the extreme amount of chakra lost this match ends in a tie." The crowd cheered at the show and Sasuke and Garra nodded to each other in a sign of respect.

* * *

Yo. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I need to save some for next chapter. No more set dates I will get a chapter out when I have time. Hope to see you for chapter 10.


End file.
